xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi
The main character of Inuyasha. She looks up to her Grandpa Higurashi History Kagome Higurashi is the female protagonist of the series. She is beautiful, bold, kind and warm-hearted. She goes out of her way to help people and teaches Inuyasha to display kindness. She is emotionally and spiritually the strongest in the group and often uses her powers when her friends are in danger. She invited Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and even Kagura (who declined), to join her and Inuyasha on their quest to collect the Shikon shards and defeat Naraku. She is extremely tolerant in dealing with Inuyasha's pettiness, though the two argue quite a bit. Her kind attitude resulted in many men (Koga, Hojo etc.) strongly falling romantically in love with her. Her heart is pure, although a speck of darkness is found later in the series that is caused by her jealousy of the priestess Kikyo, who Inuyasha loved. Despite this, Kagome always saved and showed kindness to Kikyo when given the chance. She becomes much more strong and skilled in archery as the series progresses, and eventually learns to master her immensely strong spiritual powers. In the extra epilogue chapter after the manga's end, Kaede notes that Kagome has developed her powers so much that she no longer needs any assistance from Kaede nor the late priestess Kikyo. Aged 15 at the start of the series, she is a junior high school student born in the fall of 1982 in modern Japan. She is the reincarnation of the deceased (and later reawakened) priestess Kikyo, and thus resembles the priestess in looks. Kagome has the Shikon Jewel unknowingly hidden inside her body until her 15th birthday, when a demon pulls her into the Bone Eater's Well at her family's shrine and takes her 500 back through time. They emerge in the Feudal Era about fifty years after Kikyo's death, where the demon tears the Jewel from Kagome's body. She releases Inuyasha from his seal, and he defeats the demon, but after the awakening murder, attempts to slaughter Kagome for the Jewel. Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, uses her great spiritual power to force a necklace of subjugation onto Inuyasha, so Inuyasha and Kagome are bound by the artifact. The Jewel's power proves to be a very strong lure for evil. When the Crow Demon seizes the Shikon Jewel, Kagome attempts to stop it with a longbow and arrow, but in doing so, accidentally shatters the Jewel into numerous fragments that disperse throughout Japan. She agrees to help find them, as she can sense the presence of nearby shards, and Inuyasha comes along as protector and companion (and, ostensibly, so he can steal the jewel from her when it's complete, though he makes no secret of this). As the series progresses, she begins to fall in love with Inuyasha, and finds herself competing with the revived Kikyo for his affections. Near the end of the series Kagome finds herself trapped in the Shikon Jewel. She has to make a decision that could make or break the world that she knows and loves, with just one final wish. With the help of Inuyasha by her side, Kagome wishes away the Jewel saving the world around. She is separated from Inuyasha and is sent back to her own time. Three years later, 18-year old Kagome completes her Senior High School years and is finally granted access to Inuyasha's world after wishing to see him again before returning to the Feudal Era to meet up with Inuyasha. As a result, she marries Inuyasha and becomes a priestess to live with him for the rest of her life. Weapons #Sacred Arrow #Sacred Bow Trivia * Kagome does not own a Cell Phone since it would not get a signal in the Feudal Era. Screenshots 300px-Kagome_Higurashi.png heck.PNG 70sh.png 23gh.png 58infant.png 37kagome.PNG 38kagome.PNG 39kh.PNG 44kh.PNG 45kh.PNG 46kh.PNG 49kh.PNG 57kh.PNG 59kh.PNG 60kh.PNG 87 (1).png EGVrM296MTI= o inuyasha-possessed-by-a-parasite-shippo-our-worst-enemy.jpg -inuyasha-and-kagome-29558319-1024-768.png Inukagskiss.jpg 4866309f-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg B kjbkj.png Blkjn;njml.png Ayame93 (6).PNG Ayame93 (5).PNG Ayame93 (3).PNG Ayame93 (2).PNG Kikyo6 (45).PNG Kikyo6 (44).PNG Kikyo6 (43).PNG Kikyo6 (42).PNG Kikyo6 (41).PNG Kikyo6 (40).PNG Kikyo6 (39).PNG Kikyo6 (38).PNG Kikyo6 (37).PNG Kikyo6 (36).PNG Kikyo6 (35).PNG Kikyo6 (34).PNG Kikyo6 (33).PNG Kikyo6 (32).PNG Kikyo6 (31).PNG Kikyo6 (30).PNG kagome1 (1).PNG kagome1 (2).PNG kagome1 (3).PNG kagome1 (4).PNG kagome1 (5).PNG kagome1 (6).PNG kagome1 (7).PNG kagome1 (8).PNG kagome1 (9).PNG kagome1 (10).PNG kagome1 (11).PNG kagome1 (12).PNG kagome1 (13).PNG kagome1 (14).PNG kagome1 (15).PNG kagome1 (16).PNG kagome1 (17).PNG kagome1 (18).PNG kagome1 (19).PNG kagome1 (20).PNG kagome1 (21).PNG kagome1 (22).PNG kagome1 (23).PNG kagome1 (24).PNG kagome1 (25).PNG kagome1 (26).PNG kagome1 (27).PNG kagome1 (28).PNG kagome1 (29).PNG kagome1 (30).PNG kagome1 (31).PNG kagome1 (32).PNG kagome1 (33).PNG kagome1 (34).PNG kagome1 (35).PNG kagome1 (36).PNG kagome1 (37).PNG kagome1 (38).PNG kagome1 (39).PNG kagome1 (40).PNG kagome1 (41).PNG kagome1 (42).PNG kagome1 (43).PNG kagome1 (44).PNG kagome1 (45).PNG kagome1 (46).PNG kagome1 (47).PNG kagome1 (48).PNG kagome1 (49).PNG kagome1 (50).PNG kagome1 (51).PNG kagome1 (52).PNG kagome1 (53).PNG kagome1 (54).PNG kagome1 (55).PNG kagome1 (56).PNG kagome1 (57).PNG kagome1 (58).PNG kagome1 (59).PNG kagome1 (60).PNG kagome1 (61).PNG kagome1 (62).PNG kagome1 (63).PNG kagome1 (64).PNG kagome1 (65).PNG kagome1 (66).PNG kagome1 (67).PNG kagome1 (68).PNG kagome1 (69).PNG kagome1 (70).PNG kagome1 (71).PNG kagome1 (72).PNG kagome1 (73).PNG kagome1 (74).PNG kagome1 (75).PNG kagome1 (76).PNG kagome1 (77).PNG kagome1 (78).PNG kagome1 (79).PNG kagome1 (80).PNG kagome1 (81).PNG kagome1 (82).PNG kagome1 (83).PNG kagome1 (84).PNG kagome1 (85).PNG kagome1 (86).PNG kagome1 (87).PNG kagome1 (88).PNG kagome1 (89).PNG kagome1 (90).PNG kagome1 (91).PNG kagome1 (92).PNG kagome1 (93).PNG kagome1 (94).PNG kagome1 (95).PNG kagome1 (96).PNG kagome1 (97).PNG kagome1 (98).PNG kagome1 (99).PNG kagome1 (100).PNG kagome1 (101).PNG kagome1 (102).PNG kagome1 (103).PNG kagome1 (104).PNG kagome1 (105).PNG kagome1 (106).PNG kagome1 (107).PNG kagome1 (108).PNG kagome1 (109).PNG kagome1 (110).PNG kagome1 (111).PNG kagome1 (112).PNG kagome1 (113).PNG kagome1 (114).PNG kagome1 (115).PNG kagome1 (116).PNG kagome1 (117).PNG kagome1 (118).PNG kagome1 (119).PNG kagome1 (120).PNG kagome1 (121).PNG kagome1 (122).PNG kagome1 (123).PNG kagome1 (124).PNG kagome1 (125).PNG kagome1 (126).PNG kagome1 (127).PNG kagome1 (128).PNG kagome1 (129).PNG kagome1 (130).PNG kagome1 (131).PNG kagome1 (132).PNG kagome1 (133).PNG kagome1 (134).PNG kagome1 (135).PNG kagome1 (136).PNG kagome1 (137).PNG kagome1 (138).PNG kagome1 (139).PNG kagome1 (140).PNG kagome1 (141).PNG kagome1 (142).PNG Kandsango3 (23).PNG Kandsango3 (22).PNG Kandsango3 (21).PNG Kandsango3 (20).PNG Kandsango3 (19).PNG Kandsango3 (18).PNG Kandsango3 (17).PNG Kandsango3 (16).PNG Kandsango3 (15).PNG Kandsango3 (14).PNG Kandsango3 (13).PNG Kandsango3 (12).PNG Kandsango3 (11).PNG Kandsango3 (10).PNG Kandsango3 (9).PNG Kandsango3 (8).PNG Kandsango3 (7).PNG Kandsango3 (6).PNG Kandsango3 (5).PNG Kandsango3 (4).PNG Kandsango3 (3).PNG Kandsango3 (2).PNG Kandsango3 (1).PNG Kagomefriends5 (25).PNG Kagomefriends5 (19).PNG Kagomefriends5 (16).PNG Kagomefriends5 (15).PNG Kagomefriends5 (12).PNG Kagomefriends5 (10).PNG Kagomefriends5 (7).PNG Kagomefriends5 (5).PNG Kagomefriends5 (21).PNG 43 (1)-1502211841.PNG 96-1502202652.PNG EC8031F9-2CA1-42DB-8277-40EBFB30AB1A.png E250436A-FF41-45E7-AB13-150CA9DB3907.png E65B74B0-B8B3-439B-8BA7-7370690C4ECD.png DD0FBBD5-FF0D-4293-B652-43BB8C8F9552.png D037C0F7-4E38-4961-9F64-0EFEDBB7793E.png D5CFB4F6-3E97-4484-A1B1-A058FC584EED.png D04A1035-E356-4BB5-AB6C-C15EEB1F418D.png C869B463-8E63-4C66-8FF2-ED821A5A8F36.png C0D9EFA4-F7B6-44E4-B271-715CB6209BEB.png 4685DFC8-F204-4BA7-8755-D87634797AF4.png 051C8F8E-A26F-45DB-95AD-AB220CCDDB95.png A9AAC6CE-0919-43AB-B073-FEE387AD0CBD.png 11925A71-A6D9-4E23-8113-F15B9DE54270.png 1933E602-61F8-4C3D-976A-34BF3D824697.png 10AAF3B5-95CA-448B-AE9C-BDA0E879879B.png 765F2A30-D130-4CC1-B865-BF80C150A557.png 424C3B6B-C036-4F3D-A0B3-1C9F5D2FD3F2.png 409F060E-971D-4B11-9E80-564D6B9A9171.png 220F04AC-4EE5-4A5D-A5D7-A039D26F5354.png 73B0C3C7-2C5F-4D5B-A6B1-79E614D2C308.png 00E9621B-B84B-4AA6-8380-736E3C36F12B.png 3C872F8F-7733-45B3-8B22-0CE1868C8F0A.png 4B1A4E60-6559-47D2-99B4-CE9141D9FC14.png 4A594F3A-2B4A-4FA2-A32C-3DC94586A5D2.png 0D502BF8-E664-427E-A3BD-0F9D355054D9.png 2D8A1F3D-AA24-413B-A61B-79D8348357C0.png 2AD55BE4-17F5-43FF-84BB-9BCB3A37446C.png 55FA5ECD-A3E6-4189-8EB1-00D797FB1219.png 51F0BD69-A4B5-4B93-8627-79BB4645B398.png 6E8014DA-9E53-45EC-ACCC-5E6603EC9191.png 7D6F0857-63C6-4221-90D0-8454E9FD5F90.png Category:Homo Magi Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reincarnation Category:Archer Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hidden Power Category:Slave Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aura Reading Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Married Category:Inuyasha Universe Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Woman Category:Priestess Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Secret Keeper Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Marksmanship Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Psychic Link Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Flight Category:Depowered Category:Sealing Category:Telepath Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Chronokinesis Category:B Class Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Female Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Dat Ass Category:Humans Category:Heterosexuality